psifandomcom-20200214-history
Radionics
Radionics is a field in parapsychology that uses not only the mind but also an instrument to aid in the users work. It specializes mainly in telepathy-related abilities and strongly relies on energy 'frequencies' to work. Basic Radionic Equipment There are a lot of radionic devices that various people have created or modified from older versions of the same basic device and many of these can be bought online. Radionic/Psionic Boxes Going by Both names, the radionic box is a basic and vital tool for anyone practicing radionics and also boosts telepathic and emphatic transmission and receiving. These machines are not terribly hard to build and can be easily modified in the future. To make a standard 3-dial radionic box you will need: *3 potentiometers (Any value) These can be found in your local DIY shop. *A can *Three knobs *Two 1/8" monaural jacks *Some screws and nuts *Lots of copper wire *A container (cardboard boxes will do) *A Plastic Lid (you can find them on the top of coffee cans) It is recommended to use a cardboard box for your first radionic box because of availability and you don't need a drill. To begin construction, take the box and remove the lid, placing it elsewhere for later. Place the can in the upper-left corner of the box and the lid in the upper-right corner. Place the knobs slightly lower than but stll between the can and lid. Now place the two audio Jacks in the other two corners and mark these spots with a pencil Make holes where the marks are. Punch a hole for each potentiometer stem, one hole in each corner for the jacks and two small holes in the centre of where the lid will be. Take two lengths of unshielded wire and wrap the around the two quarts crystals with a short length at each end. Attach these wires to the potentiometers so the three pots (see above diagram) are in series with the crystals between them. Wire the jacks to the end potentiometers. Make sure the wires are long enough to reach where they need to. Make a coil of unshielded wire that will fit under the plastic lid, with the ends of the wire running through the holes into the box. Glue the plastic lid in place over the coil. With the screws attach the can to the box lid in its corner. Repeat the procedure with the audio jacks. Connect the coil of wire to the right-end potentiometer. Attach the left potentiometer to the closest screw on the can. Put the lid on the box. It is also a good idea to write down a circle around the potentiometers going from 0 to 5, including decimals to any degree of accuracy (0.1 is fine, 0.15 is very accurate) Now you have a basic three dial radionics box. Radionic Box Modifications *More potentiometers *More crystals *Specialised crystals for certain jobs *An orgone accumulator to gather energy for the box *A Wi-Fi chip, for Technokinesis users to connect to the Internet *An amplifier-basically an amplifying pattern with a wire for connection *Extra add ons (to be discussed later) Uses for your Radionic Box Now that you have one of these boxes, you obviously want to know what it does. In essence, a radionic box gets you what you want. But to get this to work you will probably need: *To have some experience with energy constructs/ thought forms *Experience of meditation *Something connected to the person/ event/ object you're trying to manipulate. This connection can be anything from a hair to a signature. It can be something they have touched, but the more closely related to the person it is, the better the machine will work. For an event like say, a parade, use a flyer for the parade. This is providing the connection. Now you need to find there energy 'signature'. This locks you on properly. There are a few ways of doing this, but I will discuss two now. The piece of plastic you glued to your box is a stick pad. To use this, when you are turning the dials, with your other hand gently stroke the stick pad, until your finger sticks. Repeat this with all you potentiometers. The second method is to use a pendulum. A pendulum is an object tied with string. It usually works better if its a terminated crystal, but key will even do. All you have to do is adjust the meter until it swings back and forth. The pendulum can also be used for locating things or answering yes or no questions. This we will discuss later. Once you have located and locked on to your target, it is good to write your goal down and put it in the can with the link. Lets say that you wanted to decrease the chance of something happening or cure something. For that, you take each potentiometer number away from 10. No one really knows why this works. Leave the box to do its work and the action will be executed. It is also good to add to the power of this by creating constructs and giving them instructions supporting the box to get the goal reached faster. More every day DaPower Talk Category:Miscellaneous